High School is the Best Years of Your Life
by JerkFace
Summary: Another year of highschool, another year of boyfriends&girlfirends, parting, and homework. Naruto is 17 and is gay, once Hinata asks him out and he starts having an affair with Sasuke he has to make sure Hinata doesnt find out. NARUXHINA NARUXSASU
1. Are You Insane?

**Notes: I do not own Naruto. Obviously. But this is MY story**

**I don't disrespect gays or anything so, uh, yeah**

**EEP! Read, love it and Review! Kthnx!**

**ANDDDD, I know Naruto likes Sakura in the anime, but this isn't the anime.**

High School is the Best Years of your Life

Are You Insane?- Part one

I stared at the clock on the wall, class had started nearly ten minutes ago and I was already bored out of my mind. I already got music player taken away after the first five minutes here. That's the disadvantage of being in ninja school, the teachers can go around the class room and look at what you're doing and not even know it, they seem like there at front of the board at all times but they'll go around the class at light speed at anytime, so you don't know when to hide your music players, notes, spit balls, ect.

On other news, I'm Uzumaki Naruto I'm 16 years old and in grade 11, I have a demon fox trapped inside my stomach. Am I fat because of it? Ha, nope, I'm pretty thin. Am I disrespected because of it? Yep. I'd say I'm pretty attractive... At least I think so. I'm gay, no one knows though -one of the main reasons is because I don't have one of those weird voices- if they did I don't know what would happen.

I lifted my head from my hand and raised my arm in the air. Kakashi sighed "Yes Naruto?" He asked

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"No, we only have twenty more minutes left, you can wait." He said and went back to his lesson on ... something...

I rested my head on my hand again and looked out the window. _Twenty more freaking minutes, joy... _I looked over at Sasuke and he glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and looked away. _I hate that guy... He thinks he's so cool, well he isn't! _ Let me tell you about Uchiha Sasuke, he's one of the top ninjas in the academy, top grades and everything; all the girls are in **LOVE** with him, I seriously don't know what they see in him, he's mean, he has no friends, he's not attractive as _me_, and ... Uh ... Well, I just don't know ... **NOW**, if you want to see a really hot guy, check out Mike, he's a new kid, but sort of has a weird name _(A/N: Well, its more of a English name you know? And, this is in Japan or something, so yeah) _but he's already going out with Haruno Sakura.

_Five more minutes then schools out... _I thought as I stared at the clock and yawned. I figured I might as well do some work for the first time today so I opened my text book. **'Page 665' **was written on the board; I flipped to the page and tried to find where we were on the page. You're probably thinking it takes a whole half hour to finish one page, well the printing is pretty small and every time someone interrupts Kakashi's reading he starts the page all-over again, even if you do something like sneeze or cough or whatever. He says we need to learn to be deadly silent because it can come in handy some day when we're on a mission.

The bell ringed and I stuffed my books and stuff in my knapsack and went out the door.

I was half way down the hall when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" I turned around and I saw Hinata standing in front of me. "Oh, hey Hinata, nice to see you."

"Um, hi Naruto, I was wondering ... If you" She paused and blushed for a minute "Maybe if you WantedToGoOutWithMe?"

"Uh, could you say that again but louder? And slower to." I told her.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just go." She was about to turn around but I wanted to find out what she said so I stopped her.

"No, that's okay. What did you want to say?"

She took a breath then asked "Do you want to go out with me? Like date? I mean, if you don't want to say no, I don't want to pressure you or anything..."

I wanted to say yes but at the same time I wanted to say no because I _knew_ it wouldn't feel right and I never went out with a girl before, and Hinata is really shy and I might have to do all the talking... But on the flip side Hinata is pretty and really really really nice and she's smart. So with that I made a decision.

"Yeah, sure, I'd absolutely love to go out with you." I told her and smiled.

"Really! Okay, that's great!" She seemed pretty happy; I wonder what's going though her head right now, probably a lot of stuff. "Maybe you want to hang out later then? If you're not busy..."

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow maybe? I'm kind of busy tonight."

... Of course it will break her heart when she finds out I'm gay.

"Okay, I'm not busy. See you later Naruto." She waved and walked away with her books in her arms.

That is why I have to make sure she never finds out, or anyone else. Or I could say I'm royally screwed.

---------------------------------

I got home and slipped off my orange converse, hung my coat up on the coat hanger and went into my room. I flopped down on my bed and looked out the window. It was a horrible day today, it was raining almost non-stop all day. I really didn't care all that much if I was wet, I'll get dry anyway. _To do my homework, or to not do my homework, that is the question... _I asked myself the same thing every single day, the answer was ALWAYS the same _to not do my homework! But get a snack and watch TV is._

I grabbed and ate out of the bag of chips on my dresser and turned off the TV (Which is in my room). I probably flipped though every channel 10 times until I gave up on trying to find something to watch. I threw the empty bag into the garbage and went downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured a glass of milk and drank it; it was starting to clear up a bit so I thought I would go out for a walk.

I put on my sweater and slid on my shoes and went out the door. I starting walking towards the grocery store I need some food anyway. Every store or house I pass I like to look into the windows and see all the things in the building and see what's going on inside. Sometimes it's pretty funny when I go out late at night when I can't sleep and look into the windows then see people making out, and then throw rocks or something at the window to annoy them.

_Maybe deciding to go out with Hinata was a really bad thing to do after all... No, it wasn't, I would have broken her heart if I said no. The least I could do is give it a shot. But what if she finds out I'm gay? What then? What will she think of me then? Her friends always know when something's wrong with her, even when she's trying to hide it. No doubt about if she come to them balling her eyes out they'll know something is up. And if she tells them, what if they tell the rest of the academy? I'll be good as dead!_

"I have to stop talking to myself... And thinking negative." I told myself while kicking a pebble.

"Who are you talking to Naruto?" Someone said in an annoyed tone.

"Hm?" I turned around to see Sakura behind me. "Oh, you... No one, do you see anyone around that I could possibly talk to?" I took my arms out of my pockets and spread them out wide to show that there was no one around but her.

"You're such a loser." She said. "Anyway, Hinata told me both of you are going out, are you?" Oh yeah, I forgot, Sakura is one of Hinata's friends. "Because if you are you better not do anything to hurt her or her feelings, she's a fragile girl you know. And if I _do_ hear you hurt her in anyway I swear you are going to wish you were never born Naruto."

"Yeah, we are. And why would I want to hurt her? That's stupid, she's a nice girl. Do you think I'm insane or something?"

No seriously, I would never hurt a girl. Okay, maybe I would. But not my girlfriend for crying out loud.

"Do you want me to answer that? Because truthfully, I do think you are insane." And with that she walked right past me and went into her home.

"Whatever, if you ask me you're the insane one." I mumbled as I continued to walk to the superstore.

--------------

I got home at around 8:35 pm and I set down the grocery bags on the table, I looked over at the phone and the little light on it was beeping green, which in other words meant I have messages. I walked over to the phone and picked it up, I had two messages.

The first one was from Hinata.

"_Um, hey Naruto, I guess you aren't home right now. Oh yeah, you said you were busy tonight, I'm sorry to bother you then. Well, I just wanted to see how you were, you can call back if you like... Um, my number is 564-5378." _(A/N: I just typed in a bunch of random numbers, if that's you're number, you're my new friend)

**BEEP!**

And the second one was from Sakura, three guesses on what this is going to be about.

"_Naruto, you better be nice to Hinata, or I swear your next trip is going to be to the hospital."_

**BEEP!**

Before she hung up I herd her try to make a dramatic ending to the message by slamming the phone down but she dropped it and I herd her silently say '_fuck_' then hang up, which kind of made my night since Sakura never made mistakes. And it was pretty damn funny.

I put the phone back up on the receiver and grabbed another bag of chips and went up to my room to watch some TV.

**-------------------------------**

**YEAH! How did you like it? Please tell me, good or bad, I really want to get better at writing. I really wanted to get part one out, I kind of rushed it at the beginning so I had to start all over. But I really like it to tell the truth. I don't know if I should make the parts longer or not, could you tell me if you want them longer or shorter while you're at it please? Okay, well, have a nice day. Night. Evening. Whatever.**

KYLEE

**P.S. just thought you might want to know, but I wrote all of this on the spot, like, free hand.**


	2. Another Party?

**Notes: I do not own Naruto. Obviously. But this is MY story.**

**I don't disrespect gays or anything so, uh, yeah.**

**EEP! Read, love it and Review! Kthnx!**

**ANDDDD, I know Naruto likes Sakura in the anime, but this isn't the anime.**

High School is the Best Years of Your Life

Another Party?-Part two

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Urghhhh" I moaned as I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. "I can't believe they make people go to school this early ..." I stayed in bed for another 5 minutes staring at the clock until I got up. I put on a black t-shirt, jeans and my orange sweater and then went downstairs. I got myself breakfast and grabbed my book bag and slipped on my orange converse then went out the door.

I was walking to school then I saw Hinata getting out of her house, and I figured it would be a good thing to say and walk with her. Right? "Hey Hinata, how are you?" I said.

She turned around. "Oh, hi Naruto. I'm good, how are you?" She blushed and I went up beside her.

"I'm pretty good, wanna walk with me?" Good. I'm going out with a girl I consider no more than a friend and I'm gay. Yeah, course I'm good.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I smiled for her and she gave me a small smile back. "So... where were you last night anyway?"

"Oh, uh, just went out for a walk and bought some stuff. Not much, I got your message too."

"Oh... yeah, sorry about that... "

"What's to be sorry about? It's all good; you didn't bother me or whatever."

"Oh, okay. Um, we're at school now."

"Uh, yeah, we are. Well I guess I'll see you later then? Like, in class?" I about to walk inside but I waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah, okay. See you Naruto."

I smiled at her and walked inside the school; I walked up the steps and went up to my locker. I put in the combination and it opened, I shoved in my knap-sac and took out my Social Studies binder and went to class.

As I walked into the classroom I herd people talking to each other and it wasn't like they normally do, it must have been something big. I walked to my seat trying to overhear what everyone seemed so excited about.

"Oh my God, I absolutely can't wait! Mike throwing another party and he said it was going to be ten times better than the last one! It'll be so awesome!" One of the girls said than making that weird squeal thing they always do.

"OH MY GOSH! Really? I **have **to go! When is it!" The other girl said sounding all excited.

"Next Friday! Ohhhhh, I can't wait!" She said then both of them started making more of those weird squeals.

_Another party? Ten times better?_ _You've gotta be kidding me, he can't top this one. The last one pretty much went down in High School history. _Okay, you might be wondering 'What the hell?' or 'What happened at his last party?' well, as much as I'd love to tell you, I was drunk and I can't remember much. But as you can _probably _tell, everyone had a kick ass time, and the best part is no one got busted. It's an amazing place, his house I mean, it's **huge** and all the walls are sound proof so no one can hear the music.

Kakashi walked in, late as usual, told everyone a lame excuse then told everyone to return to their seats so we can begin the lesson. It was a huge –And I mean **huge**- speech on the history of the Hidden Leaf Village (Our village) and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I raised my hand and waiting for Kakashi to answer me. He sighed and crossed his arms "What now Naruto"

I put my arm down. "Yeah, Kakashi I know this stuff is all cool to you but, _when will we ever need it_?" I only asked because in school practically half the stuff you learn you don't even need and I just think it's really stupid.

"Yes Naruto, you _will_ need this, and everything you learn this year because all of the teachers decided a exam of everything we did over the school year to decide if you go in to grade twelve or not." He said. Okay, fine maybe you _do_ need some of the stuff you learn in school, and plus the exams can't be that hard. "Oh and, we also decided we would make the tests harder this year then any other, because we cant have people like you lazing off." Okay, just forget I ever said that.

"Oh, okay..." He turned back to the rest of the class and continued on with the speech. I looked over at Sakura and glanced at her notes, she had almost a full page worth of stuff on the lesson in tiny little handwriting.

The rest of the day was pretty much '**blah'**, I sat in class all day long trying not to fall asleep and on my free time I spent time talking to Hinata and copying down some of her notes. And when I got home I watched TV and went out for a small walk.

It was 8:45 pm and I had nothing to do so I called Hinata. The phone ringed a couple times then someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey is Hinata there?"

"Speaking, Hi Naruto."

"Hey cutie, uh by any chance are you busy tomorrow?"

"Um, no I don't think so, let me ask. Tomorrows Saturday right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, be right back." She set the phone down and then picked it up again in a couple minutes. "No I'm not, why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and go to the mall or something."

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there, what time?"

"Don't matter, is around 11 good?"

"Yeah it should be, see you then."

"Bye."

I set the phone back and went back to my room.

------------------------

**Eh, is that good? Its shorter then the first I think, oh well, I like it and I hope you do to. Hey, you know those two girls taking about the party? Don't you hate when girls talk like that and their voices are all high pitched? Well, I do (Don't get me wrong, I'm a girl...). Okay, so yeah. Tell me what you think please. I think the next one will be out in 1-2 weeks, that's how long it usually takes if I don't get writers block.**

**Okay, REMEMBER R&R!**

**-Kylee**


End file.
